


it's like i saw you in the distance

by jj_blues



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Confessions, Fluff, Getting Together, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25202434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jj_blues/pseuds/jj_blues
Summary: Here's the thing: Jon had been in love with Damian since he was thirteen years old. Nobody else knew except for Conner, maybe Tim, and now his friends in college.
Relationships: Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne
Comments: 5
Kudos: 274





	it's like i saw you in the distance

He glanced at the time. Thirty minutes until their next class. He turned his attention back to the game. He could still clear three more chapters in half an hour. If he was lucky, maybe he could even finish Shinjuku. That way, he could proceed to Agartha tonight… 

Jon tilted his head to the side as a familiar heartbeat made its presence known in the building. A very familiar heartbeat. He raised his head from his phone to glance at the doors. His heart leapt to his throat. 

Damian strolled inside the hall, bundled in an expensive-looking dark coat, and jeans, Jon's jacket slung over his arm - 

Jon set down his phone, heart suddenly on overdrive. 

Damian. Holy fudge. _Damian_ was here. 

He vaguely registered the whispers of the other students as Damian stopped in front of their table. 

"Jon." He held out his jacket. "You forgot this." 

Jon stared at him. Damian stared back. He reached out to accept the jacket, hoping to all the gods Damian wouldn't notice his trembling hands. "Hi. How'd you even know where I was?" 

"I asked around," Damian said. Jon gaped at him. As if on cue, the whispers grew louder. Dang, Met U's gonna be talking about this for weeks. 

"And it doesn't seem suspicious that you know me?" He was aware of Fiona staring at him like he'd gone insane, which, okay, he might be overreacting a little. But how was he supposed to play it cool when his best friend/crush/a somewhat famous celebrity just dropped by his college to return the jacket he'd accidentally left in his apartment last night? 

"Jon, your parents are respectable journalists. Lois has already interviewed me thrice this year." 

Jon flushed. He slipped on the jacket to stop himself from giving a stupid answer. "I might've…forgot about that." 

Never mind. 

"Seriously." Damian looked faintly amused now. He's doing the thing where he's biting back a smirk, but wasn't really succeeding. "You're lucky Tim owes me a favor." 

"Hey, I could've swung by later to pick up the jacket, you know!" 

"Perhaps," Damian said. Jon resisted the urge to groan. Right. No-meta rule. Stupid, because he was going to pick up the jacket as Jon Kent, not Superboy. But with his luck, Batman would still find out he went to Gotham without asking for his permission. "Anyway, I have to go. Can't stay for long, or Tim's going to have a fit about leaving him alone with the clients again. Jon, and - " Damian glanced at Fiona. 

"Fiona," she said. "Nice to meet you." 

"Likewise," Damian said. "Take care." With one last nod towards Jon, he turned on his heel, and walked out of the hall, hands shoved inside the pockets of his coat. 

Jon slumped in his seat. The whispers grew louder. He pretended not to see some of the students crane their necks to stare at him. 

"Ignore them," Fiona said. At least _she_ wasn't gawking like everyone else. 

"Yeah," he said. 

Minutes later, the whispers have begun to dwindle, but he could still hear the group of girls near the entrance squealing at how _Damian Wayne was so hot, I can't wait to tell my cousin that he was here, she's had a crush on him since forever, you know -_

Jon forced himself to tune them out. He turned to Fiona. "Okay. I'm sorry I never told you…" 

"You like him." 

His stomach dropped. "I - what? I don't - " Fiona arched a brow. He fidgeted under her gaze. He snapped his mouth shut. He couldn't lie to Fiona. She was like Kathy, and his mom in that way, despite the fact he'd only known her for three years. "I...yeah." He swallowed. "I like him. And please keep your voice down. You know how much the people here love to gossip." 

"Jon, we're literally the only ones sitting at this corner." 

"Still…" he muttered. Thankfully, the other students didn't seem to be paying them much attention anymore. 

Fiona hummed. She tucked a few stray strands of blonde hair behind her ear. "Is he single?" 

"What?" A surge of jealousy rushed through him. He quickly pushed it down. "Why?" he asked, hoping he doesn't sound _too_ jealous. 

"Because if he is, then maybe you could tell him you like him." 

His jaw dropped. Heat rushed to his cheeks. "Wha - no! I can't!" 

She arched a brow. "Why not?" 

"It'll only risk our friendship. I don't wanna lose him," he said. An automatic response - the one he'd been telling himself (and Conner) for years. 

Fiona's face softened. "You'll regret it even more if you won't tell him." 

He shook his head. The thought of confessing to Dami... "I can't." 

"You're scared you'll be rejected." 

It wasn't a question. He chewed on his lower lip. When did Fiona learn to read him as well as his family did? Or was he just that easy to read? Maybe he was just that easy to read. "Actually, I'm scared he'll stop talking to me." 

"Hey, if he's really your friend, he'll understand." Fiona lifted a hand to pat his shoulder. "So just tell him, okay? Maybe not today, but - well, the sooner, the better. I'll be here to support you with however it turns out." 

He mustered a smile. He remembered admitting to her that he was gay sometime during their freshman year. How nerve-wracking it was, how he wanted to take it back at the last second _because what if she didn't want to be friends with him anymore?_

And when he came out to Damian… 

_"It makes sense."_

_He froze, heart pounding against his ribcage. "What makes sense?"_

_"Why you never seemed as excited as your brother when he talks about girls," Damian said, like it was obvious._

_He mentally heaved a relieved sigh. For a second, he thought Damian _knew_. He forced a grin as he nudged his best friend's shoulder. "Whatever, D." _

_In response, Damian leaned across the table to grab one of his fries._

"Ahem." Jon looked up just in time to see Nate flop down the bench from across them. "So what's with all these tweets I've been seeing about Damian Wayne in Met U - " 

"Jon forgot his jacket. Damian gave it back. You only just missed him by, like, five minutes." 

"Holy shit," Nate said. Oh yeah, Jon almost forgot how Nate actually was a fan of the Waynes. He followed them on Instagram, and Twitter, and everything. "So they weren't joking? Damian Wayne really was here? Like, for real? And he stopped by to - dude, are you _blushing_?" 

"No!" 

Nate gave him a skeptical look. "Okay. But how come you never told me you know Damian Wayne?" 

"You never asked," Jon said, grateful for the subject change. 

It was one of the reasons why he liked Nate. If people didn't want to talk about something, he wouldn't press them - unlike some of the other students in his classes. Jon winced at the memory of the girl from their Developmental Psychology who suddenly burst into tears after her 'friends' kept pestering her about the hickeys on the underside of her jaw which she'd done a poor job of covering up with make-up. Turns out the hickeys weren't hickeys, but bruises inflicted by her stepfather. 

(Obviously, he paid the stepfather a visit the night after their classmate's breakdown, but still.)

"How was I supposed to know you know him?" Nate grumbled, pulling out a pack of chips from his bag. "And why couldn't either of you have sent me a text? Then maybe I could've met him." 

Fiona caught Jon's eye. She smiled. "Don't worry, Nate. I'm pretty sure you'd be meeting him soon enough." 

Jon's cheeks burned. "Fiona!" 

_ 

**best_little_brother_ever**  
Are u busy?

**1st_superboi**  
not really. why? 

**best_little_brother_ever**  
Can we talk?  
Want to ask u something  
Its about Damian  


**1st_superboi**  
ok. did you two have a fight? 

**best_little_brother_ever**  
No  
I  
Want to tell him that I like him  
Hope he feels the same

**1st_superboi**  
holy shit really???  
about time baby bro  
go for it. tell him!!!  
rao knows you've been pinning for years  
if he doesn't feel the same then it's his loss 

**best_little_brother_ever**  
Thanks Kon  
For the pep talk

**1st_superboi**  
no problem  
just send me an update  
or yell if you want me to beat him up  
good luck ;)

_ 

Jon propped himself up on his elbows, attention still fixed on his phone background. The selfie he'd taken with Damian last night lay splashed across the screen. Jon had his arm draped across Damian's shoulders, pulling him closer to himself in order for the two of them to fit in the picture. 

He sighed, flopping back down on his bed. He could almost hear Fiona's voice telling him to _just confess already, what could go wrong?_ Easier said than done. What could go wrong was he'd lose his best friend. Probably. 

_Tell him, Jon. It won't kill you._

Except he'd probably die from overthinking. He huffed out a laugh. But Fiona did have a point. The worst that could happen is Damian would probably avoid him for a while. Best case scenario, he'd feel the same. 

Warmth rose to his cheeks. He had to stop thinking about Damian like... like... 

Like he was actually going to be his boyfriend. 

Gah. 

Okay. Yeah. He could do this. 

Jon grabbed the nearest pillow, and buried his face in it with a loud groan. Why, out of everybody in the world, did he have to fall for Damian freakin' Wayne? Why couldn't he have liked Fiona instead? Or Nate? Wasn't it already enough he'd fought aliens, and helped people? Why did the civilian part of his life have to be dramatic, too? No, wait. Damian was also in his hero-business life. Great. 

He sighed again. Yeah, he'll just. Call Damian. Confess. Then hang up and hope his best friend wouldn't avoid him forever. 

Yeah. 

**sunshine_and_rainbows**  
Hey  
Are u busy? Can I call u 

**Dami**  
No, I'm free. Why? Is there a problem? 

**sunshine_and_rainbows**  
Nah  
Just wanted to tell you something 

**Dami**  
Go on. 

With trembling fingers, he called Damian. The line connected. He brought his phone to his ear. "Hey, D." 

"Jon. What's wrong?" 

"Nothing, I swear! Just..." He sucked in a sharp breath. Okay, here goes. It's now or never. "I just wanna say that I like you. Like, more than a friend." 

He had to stop himself from accidentally tuning in to Damian's heartbeat. "How long?" 

Jon swallowed. His own heartbeat continued to pound in his ears. "I dunno. Five years, I think?" He let out a nervous laugh. "Definitely since I was thirteen." 

Damian gave a low chuckle. Jon's heart leapt to his throat. A part of him really, really wanted to fly to Gotham to look at Damian's reaction because he still hasn't hung up on him when he basically admitted his feelings - 

"I imagine Tim will be pleased." Jon's heart screeched to a halt. "He's been badgering me about confessing since the day he found out I liked you." 

Jon's eyes widened. "What? Since when did you start liking me?" 

"About five years ago. I also realized I may have started liking both guys, and girls around that time." 

"About five years - " he choked out. "D, are you for real? Why didn't you tell me?" 

"I wanted to tell you. Initially. But you were too young. I don't think Lois, and Clark would've approved if I asked you to be my boyfriend. And when you told me you were gay, I thought you'd have figured out I like guys as well, since Tim said you have quite a reliable gaydar - whatever that means." 

Oh, Rao. He wanted to laugh. "Well, tell Tim my gaydar's shit. Also, I think my parents would approve if you'll ask me now." Crap. Did he really just say that? "Not like I'd have told them," he added. "If you'd asked me years ago. It would've been our secret." Rao, what on earth was he saying? He gave a nervous laugh. "Yeah." 

"Kent, I swear." He could almost see Damian shaking his head from across the line. "So. Will you?" 

"Will I..." Jon blinked, Damian's voice snapping him out of his thoughts. "Um, will I what?" 

"Be my boyfriend." 

Holy fudge. Was this really happening? This wasn't a dream, right? "Uh, sure. Okay. Yeah. Sure. Boyfriends. Wow." Jon smiled to himself, willing his heart to calm the heck down. 

"Yes, Jon. Boyfriends." He didn't have to fly to Gotham to know Damian was smiling, too.


End file.
